Vows of Truth
by Unchained Silence
Summary: Sequel to Traditionally Unorthodox. Wedding day is hard. But hey, we'll get through it together right? [Persona 4 Za Golden]
1. Joining Bonds

**Well here we go. This was actually the the first fiction I wrote since my current sprout of fictions. The person beta reading this work didn't have much time so it got pushed back. Not like I mind it gave me time to finish a few more projects in the mean time and get some other things done. Anyway this will be another 2 part story with a special stand alone third which was originally a request a couple years ago.**

 **With this whole series I wanted to be a little different, I think in the little bits here and there I think I managed to achieve it. If not well poop, better luck next time.**

 **Several references to 'Sisters at War' (Yes I know, soon, eventually and all).**

 _ **This is the follow up to Traditionally Unorthodox **_

**Beta Reader: enchantedsleeper**

* * *

"I can't believe I cut it," she said in exasperation as she looked in the mirror. It was finally the day that she was going to lock in this relationship. She sighed as she looked at the almost-complete package of the woman staring back at her. She had cut her hair short, reminiscent of the first time they had met. She wanted to remind Souji of the image she had burned into his brain: the woman he fell for. Naoto fiddled with the skirt of the dress in frustration.

"I know I settled on this one, but I'm not sure if it's me still." The pop idol in the back turned to look at her like she was mad.

"What the hell are you talking about Naoto-kun? We were there for at least nine hours." Naoto sighed as she let her arms hang slack.

"Yes, I know; in the end Tatsumi Textiles tailored one for me anyway. Damn my short stature to bust ratio."

Rise came up behind her and put her hands on Naoto's bare shoulders."What is wrong with it, anyway?"

"I'm nervous that's all. I knew this was coming when I proposed to him but I wasn't too sure what I wanted to do with myself when this day came." Rise gave her a sympathetic look through the mirror.

"He loves you right? You are worrying over nothing. He wouldn't have agreed if he didn't." He voice was stern but she could hear the faint downcast tone in her reply.

"Come on Rise, I'm sorry for that, okay?" While it hadn't been voiced openly, Naoto had clocked exactly what her tone was implying.

"Look, Naoto," Rise turned Naoto around to face her and took both her trembling and clammy hands in both of hers. "I know it's not ideal, but out of all five of us here, you are getting the best deal out of this. You won fair and square..."

Rise looked down in thought."Fair and square without even competing. At that point the rest of us have to hold up our hands and say it's just meant to be."

Naoto deflated slightly."I know. I'm sorry I put stress on you and the other girls in the group; it wasn't my intention to make it so difficult on you all. I didn't mean to steal him from you guys-"

Rise put her hand up to stop her friend's rambling.

"Don't be sorry. At the end of the day, we as people fighting for his affection didn't fight enough or want it hard enough for it to be. Something in you sparked a fire in him which has led to this day. Souji-kun knew what he was getting into when he got involved with you and to his credit, he honestly never treated us differently regardless of how in love you two were."

Naoto sighed.

"He never wanted to treat anyone else differently. He saw how much everyone meant to him, and he never wanted to disrupt the balance of the team –to make us inefficient with our own emotional issues we had to face involving one another."

Rise smiled nostalgically, thinking about the investigation times.

"It took me by surprise when you announced it. I figured that it was two smart people just doing what smart people did." Rise let go of her hands to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "I never thought he was gonna be the one to crack the lock to your heart. I thought-"

"It would be Kanji, right?"

Rise winced. The girls had always whispered rumours amongst themselves about it; they had tried as hard as possible to keep them from Naoto over the investigation period, and any meet-ups after.

"He didn't stand a chance." The flat statement caused Rise to look at her in surprise.

"Wha- How, why is that?"

Naoto shook her head."Rise, I'm aloof and calculating but I'm also not stupid. I knew from the very beginning, considering how awkward it was about my gender. I avoided the discussion because I didn't know how to break it to him and everyone else." She looked down in thought. "And he took it the best, he shrugged it off and was like,' _That's how it goes because hell, I can see why any woman would fall for him.'_ And considering the amount us women all fought over him, I don't think Kanji was far off."

"You saw right through us..."

Naoto shook her head slowly.

"We women in the group – especially the two of us – are like it wasn't for you guys, I would never be alive to even witness this part of my life." She smiled sadly as she thought of the way she was back then. "I was lost; I thought I'd be alone for the rest of my life, with only the mysteries of people's wrongdoing to keep me company."

She turned to Rise with tears forming in her eyes."But you guys gave me a reason to see the future. To take my fortune and run with it. To be honest, I owe everyone in the team my life and so yes, it unsettles me when something I did affects you negatively."

Rise smiled sweetly but then scoffed."Now is not the time to cry, you'll mess up your make-up and I'm not doing it again."

Naoto snapped out of it and brushed the tears away as quickly as possible. Rise pointed the bride-to-be to the small vanity table.

"One more look over your make-up, then you should be good to go. I'll go get Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan once it's done." Naoto shuffled the best she could towards the table and sat on the stool as neatly as possible. Rise leaned over her shoulder, reaching for various forms of makeup. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise that you don't deserve this," she whispered. Naoto just nodded.

"By the way, Naoto..."

"Hmm?"

Rise opened up the foundation powder."Have you and Souji-kun had sex?"

Naoto pondered her options before was the harm in being honest?

"Yes, we have."

"Good for you!When was the first time?"

"During our school years, on Christmas Day..."

"WHAT!?"

Naoto winced. Maybe honesty hadn't been such a good idea after all.

...

Souji sat in silence as Yosuke and Kanji discussed plans for the upcoming wedding, sighing as their typical bickering pushed all of his buttons.

"Seriously, everything is fine, we had so many members of the family working on the drapes for the wedding." Kanji stated, bringing forth an exasperated sigh from Yosuke.

"Yeah whatever, all that matters is that this goes perfectly, right partner?"

Souji shrugged nonchalantly."Perfect is subjective depending on who you ask."

The best men reeled back at his cryptic response.

"That sounds strangely ominous..."

Souji waved off Yosuke's concern.

"Sorry if that sounded quite gloomy. I'm not going in with amazing expectations; I just want Naoto to show up and say "I do", to be honest."

Kanji looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hey Senpai, is there anything you're worried about?"

Souji took a deep breath; he looked down at the suit he was wearing. The crisp white fabric shimmered in the dwindling sunlight of the groom's room. He had Naoto had been engaged for close to two years. Ever since returning for the P-1 and discovering that their bond was as strong as ever despite their fights, he had never had a doubt that he would eventually marry this woman. But surprisingly enough, Naoto beat him to the punch, proposing to him rather than him to her. Souji grinned at the role reversal. Not like he had a problem with it, but it was very like her.

 _'Maybe I should be the one wearing the dress. I'm sure she would be more comfortable in the suit.'_

"How are you two gonna deal with names and all? I know that Naoto is the last member of her family outside of her grandpa."

Souji gave him a thoughtful look."We're not changing our surnames currently."

Yosuke gave him a look that told him to elaborate.

"The Shirogane name is famous. Even though her grandfather is happy with me taking her hand in marriage, I'm sure he would prefer to see the Shirogane name live on. It's the absolute least I can do for him."

"That's pretty different, Senpai. Not many guys I know would do something like that, especially with how you know, famous Naoto is."

Souji chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm personally not interested in the name, but I know it means a lot to Naoto and what she wants to do." Souji paused, taking a moment to think. "After her parents died and being left alone like that, the least she could do is be just as capable as the generations of Shirogane family before her."

Yosuke let out a small laugh as he thought of something. "So whose name will the kids take, then?"

Souji turned to him giving a smirk so devious that the whole room seemed to drop a notch in temperature. "Well, that process is indeed going to be fun…But I'm going to go with Shirogane-Seta for now."

The comment caused Yosuke to choke and Kanji to flush several shades of red at the mere thought of what he was implying.

"I cannot wait until this wedding is done."

The main ceremony hall was decorated in various shades of blue, silver and white, two of the selected colours being known as the couple's signature theme. Many in the town of Inaba came in attendance out of respect. Most of the public knowing the Shirogane name as the name that helped them cleared the fog of death that was the Midnight Channel case from six years ago. If it wasn't for her intelligence and her deduction skill the Inaba police force would never have gotten their hands on the culprits.

As for Souji Seta, he spent most of his time in the small town solving everyone else's issues. No matter how small or how large it was, he was there. So when the town heard that the great sleuth and the town's greatest assistant were getting married, the support was over whelming.

"There are so many people here; I didn't know there were so many people that knew these two," Dojima said to Nanako, who nodded in agreement.

"Who would have thought big bro and big sis had so many friends? It's almost bizarre."

Dojima switched into detective mode for a second. "Almost makes me wonder what they were actually up to in the year they met."

Nanako poked her dad in the leg."It's not like it matters now, right?They finally have each other and they're getting married. I can't wait to see what they look like."

Dojima nodded at the excited Nanako.

"Definitely, I'm sure they will look amazing-"

Nanako pointed behind him excitedly."There! It's Big Bro!"

Walking down the aisle with Kanji and Yosuke in tow, the former leader of the Investigation Team walked down to take his place at the front. His honed, confident stride hid the butterflies that fluttered aggressively in his stomach.

 _'I can't believe I'm actually doing this...'_

The walk seemed so much longer than it should be. All of the eyes on him made him nervous. He has dealt with various life threatening situations but marriage has been the hardest thing he's ever had to encounter.

 _'I wouldn't be surprised if Naoto has found it harder. She must be under so much more pressure considering our backgrounds...'_

As he got to the front he caught the excited eyes of Nanako and Dojima and his parents. He sheepishly smiled back, with a rush of blood rising to his face in embarrassment. When he finally got to the front he finally noticed exactly how many people arrived. Time seemed to slow as he waited patiently for the bride to be to arrive.

"Big Bro looks so good; I knew that suit was perfect for him." Dojima and Souji's parents all nodded in agreement.

"Dude, I've never seen you so nervous before, these people can't see it very well but me and Kanji can see it as plain as day." Souji formed the best grin he could.

"Then that's the reason you guys are my best men right?" Yosuke shot him a smirk.

"Yeah don't worry, we have your back." Souji nodded gratefully but then they snapped to attention as the ceremony hall's music started to play lightly in the background. The small watch on Souji's wrist bleeped.

"She's here..."

"How do you know?"

"She's wearing her tracking watch."

 _'Trust her to wear something like that on her wedding day.'_

At the far entrance to the hall, the bridesmaids made their appearance. Dressed in sleek navy blue dresses, Chie, Yukiko and Rise walked in. They confidently strolled up the hall, each of them holding flowers in colours that represented them.

 _'Neat touch there, Naoto...'_

The three women shot the groomsmen looks of appreciation as they stood on the bride's side of the altar.

"Man, I never knew they could look so good." Kanji's face flushed in embarrassment. Yosuke only agreed with him.

"Yeah, they really pulled out all the stops." Souji's watch beeped again as it was hit with an updated signal.

 _'8 meters. She's really close... Ah...'_

"Would you all please be upstanding for the bride!" The minister called.

Coming from the start of the aisle, Naoto Shirogane shuffled in slowly with her left arm linked with her grandfather's right. Souji couldn't read his wife-to-be's eyes from where he was, he had no help from the veil covering her face. What took Souji's breath away was how she looked. Her dress was simple, the upper half plain outside of the angelic wings pattern around the bust and the neck line. The shoulder section was strapless, going for a design that went over her arms instead. The skirt overflowed, completely hiding her legs and making it seem like the dress went on forever. Just above the bust line, she had the Shirogane clan insignia as a representation of who she was and where she came from. Just before she got to the altar, she turned to make sure her grandfather sat down safely. He grinned as he leaned next to whisper something into in her ear which caused her to blush heavily through her makeup. Tentatively, she walked up the altar, still struggling in the shoes and the dress.

"Sorry I took so long; I'm not used to this sort of clothing." She raised an eyebrow as Souji's expression was locked on her, never wavering. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"You look absolutely stunning." Naoto turn away, her face going so red he could see the flush through the veil. The pair seemed to be lost in each other's gaze as the minister went on with the formalities. Discreetly, Souji took her hand in his which caused her to reflexively intertwine their fingers.

"Th-Thanks Souji-kun." She stuttered. Souji's watch bleeped with a similar noise emitting from Naoto. He checked her wrist to see nothing there.

"Where is your watch?" He whispered. Naoto just blushed and turned away.

"It's around my ankle. I had to make the strap longer for it to fit, because the girls wouldn't allow me to wear it above my dress." Souji grinned at her resourcefulness, which brought an answering smile from Naoto.

"Always one step ahead."

"Before we go on with final part of the ceremony, I've been told the groom has some words for the bride. Seta-san if you would?"

Naoto looked up inquisitively."Souji-kun?"

Souji removed his hand from hers and waved her concern away.

"I'm sorry to make this a little bit more difficult than it is, but it's something I've wanted to say for a while so I thought this was the best place I could." Souji cleared his throat, then took both her hands in his.

"Naoto Shirogane, we as a pair have been through a lot. A majority of people will never know of the struggles it took to make it to today. We have faced a lot and if it wasn't for a gamble on your part and a hunch on mine we would have probably never met. But as you can see I will cross worlds for you and I'll make sure you will always see the clarity of truth no matter if it's in life, work or love. The great Izanagi went through hell and back for his wife, while their outcome was less than desirable..." Naoto giggled cutely, losing the battle to keep her blush in check.

"...I would do the same thing without a second thought as many times as I need to." Souji took a moment to compose himself. "Would you be my Izanami?"

The smile that Naoto gave him was so bright and serene; it was as if she had never seen such clarity before. She could only nod, the tears threatening to spill at any moment. The minister took over.

"That was touching to say the least, but here is the important question: Shirogane Naoto, do you take Seta Souji as your husband, to care for and love, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes I do. A million times I do!"

The minster smiled as he turned to Souji."Do you, Seta Souji, take Shirogane Naoto as your lawfully wedded wife, to care for and to love, in sickness and in health?"

"I do without a doubt."

The minister motioned to Yosuke."Can I have the rings please?"

With a quick shuffle in slight panic at being called to arms, Yosuke handed over the box with the bands in them. Souji, taking the band, raised Naoto's hand and slipped it on. It was a simple gold band with a thin blue sapphire lining the middle.

"You may now kiss the bride!" He slowly lifted the veil seeing Naoto look down slightly in embarrassment. Souji then pulled Naoto in close,bringing out a yelp of surprise. He smirked mischievously, which caused her blood to boil in excitement.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." With that he leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as possible. Naoto, taken by surprise, needed a moment for her brain to catch up. When she did, she kissed him back with equal force while throwing her arms around his neck. The crowed in the hall roared with applause, but the two bonded lovers were in their own world; time could wait.

He was simply a fool with fortune...

...

...

...A long time passed with Naoto...

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for part 2.**


	2. Everything After

**Right, here is the second part of this story. This document was massively big for me but for the most part if kept writing itself. This will get an update where I take out any ore errors, but I won't add a new chapter, just overwrite this one.**

 **There will be a follow up called First Night but obviously it will be uploaded as it's own thing.**

* * *

The ceremony went all according to plan, the guests all socialised amongst themselves, talking about the pair and how they've affected them as people. From the altar they scrambled around to get family pictures with Naoto holding a noticeable scowl on her face with the bouquet in her hands as her dress didn't do her any favours.

"Come on Shirogane-san, it isn't that bad?" The photographer called as the picture for the immediate family was being prepared. Her scowl only got bigger.

"You try walking around in this dress!" Souji wrapped his arm around her bringing her close.

"I hope this helps." He whispered before planting a very soft kiss on her exposed neck. The feeling of the sensitive touch and the outlandish public affection caused her to gasp and deepen in three shades of red. "Now!" He called quickly to the photographer.

The photographer gave Souji the thumbs up and took the picture instantly. Naoto just blinked for a second in shock as the photographer took multiple pictures.

"Finished!"

Naoto shook out the stars after a moment, turned and gave Souji a deathly glare. She slapped him on his arm. "How can you do that in front of everyone!?" Her voice completely throwing away her masculine tone, she hit him again. "In front of my own grandfather too!"

The guests erupted in laughter as the saw the former leader being admonished in front of them. This was the running theme for the rest of the wedding, Souji doing his absolute best to push Naoto's buttons so she could expel stress by focusing it on him.

During the dinner, Naoto shuffled uncomfortably as Rise was telling the hall a story about her and Souji.

"As most of you know Naoto wasn't very comfortable with feminine things when she was younger, but I think the time we bonded the most was when we actually went shopping together for Souji-kun on an upcoming date." Naoto flushed heavily, wanting nothing more than the ground to swallow her whole.

"At first I thought it was funny and cute seeing Naoto put so much on the line for a boy, a boy that was really close to us all. But when I saw the effort to do as much as she could to make her boyfriend happy, and how much out of her comfort zone she went, it inspired me to do more and step out of my comfort zone." She turned to the table with the Bride, Groom and the connecting family on it. "That sort of dedication for stepping into the unknown is always worth cherishing, and anyone who is willing to do that should be shown nothing but love and respect which I'm sure Souji-kun does." Naoto groaned as she put her head on the table. She felt everyone's eyes on her.

"I think you effort made you look amazing." Souji whispered causing Naoto to shiver in mild happiness. She turned her head even though it was against the table.

"Thanks Souji-kun, it means a lot."

"Next the best men will have a story about the groom." Souji grinned as leaned against his elbow, shooting his best friends an apprehensive look.

Yosuke coughed. "I'm sure everyone here knows all about Souji-kun and his ability to be helpful and gives everyone their time but we are gonna talk about a side of Souji that not many people, if any at all get to see." Souji's smile grew out of curiosity wondering what they could possibly have over him.

"Right as you know, Souji is very protective over his friends and family considering the way he treats Nanako-chan and Naoto-kun." Nanako cheered.

"Yep yep!" The congregation laughed at her interjection.

"But one thing he's super protective over is his belongings." Souji's eyes flashed dangerously. Yosuke caught it and pulled his collar nervously. "Souji is known to be very multi talented, taking up in aspects like the drama club, playing soccer and loves to go fishing but one thing he excels at is creative writing." This caught Naoto's attention instantly. "And this story goes back a while when we came back from the city to Inaba for a couple weeks, taking a break from University."

Yosuke took a small mouthful of water before he continued. "Souji spent a lot of time in what he called his 'Personal Time' book which doubled up as his diary. When I mean he spent a lot of time in there, when he wasn't with Naoto, he had in his head in that thing, either doodling or writing. However, me and Kanji over here we're constantly trying to figure out what he did in there."

"Yeah' that was tough..." Kanji quipped as he scratched his head.

"One time after getting to his place in Dojima's we managed to distract him long enough to grab it and see what's inside. In there seemed normal, small writing about his time in Inaba before, how the big city was treating him. Nothing interesting so we were on the verge of given up then there was a section that was only about Naoto, and well to save the groom some blushes we'll just say it's a good thing he kept it to himself." Souji, Nanako and Naoto all bloomed a heavy blush with the Seta family, Dojima and Naoto's grandfather bursting out in laughter as with all the other guests.

"Senpai was always a bit of a perv." Rise cut in.

"Hey!" Naoto's gaze turned him, her glare rivalling Izanami's.

"Souji Seta, may you disclose to me what is in that book?" Souji laughed nervously at Naoto's question.

"I'll let you know later..."

"You better..."

The dinner went smoothly with Souji and Naoto passing comments to each other and to anyone else that came by the family's table. The dinner went like a blur as food came and gone, and more stories were told much to the amusement of Souji and the embarrassment of Naoto. Eventually the hall attendees had to make space to change the hall for the reception banquet and dance. Souji looked on as their guests spoke about things coming up.

"How are you feeling?" Naoto shook her head.

"Nervous, I'm not used to socialising like this even during gatherings that the Shirogane Estate makes me go to." She pulled at her dress. "The dress is quite hard to move around in and I naturally hate heels." She looked at her husband dreamily. "But I do have the best husband life could give so it's not all bad."

Souji kissed her forehead. "The same could go for my wife."

Naoto wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head against his neck. "I can't believe we are actually here. After everything, we made it to this day."

Souji pulled away slightly, giving her a mock pout. "Aw, did you think we would have broken up by now?"

She shook her head vigorously. "That was not what I was implying. I was worried with all of the things we've had to face in our past something would have gotten either of us..." She trailed off, not wanting to think about it any longer. Souji pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well we've done enough of that, I think it's time we enjoy our life right now." Naoto nodded, making a small noise of approval. Souji's attention was suddenly taken by the large crowd of people around the currently done up dance floor.

"I wonder what's happening..." Souji murmured out loud, this caused Naoto to turn to see what her husband was staring at.

"Wow, the dance floor is finished. I never thought they would get it done that quickly." The dance floor had panels similar to a disco floor, heavily reminiscent of the dancing adventure they went on. This was either someone playing blast from the past level of nostalgia or a sick wedding gift from their friends.

"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised right." Naoto shook her head, keeping her eyes on the stage.

"With friends like ours, who needs enemies?"

"I hear that."

The announcer of the wedding called for hush over the microphone. Everyone hushed each other and settled into gentle silence.

"I would like to announce that the Reception is officially beginning!" All of the guests roared in applause. The Investigation Team at the front, clapping the loudest. "The amazing crowd we have here definitely suits the bride and groom. Speaking of them..." He turned to the couple who was standing at on an elevated part of the hall.

"This is time for them to share their first dance!" The crowd applauded again.

"Shoot." Naoto muttered, almost completely forgetting about this tradition.

Souji took her hand in his. "Don't worry, I got this covered." He dragged Naoto down the stairs and to where the crowd and dance floor was situated.

"Souji-kun, could you at least tell me what song it is?" Naoto asked struggling to keep up. "And slow down."

Souji smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I was a little excited." His sheepish smile turned into the biggest grin ever. "And the song is Heaven, the Norihiko Hibino version. It was one of our greatest dances together and the song means a lot to me. So I thought we could have it as our first..." He looked at the stage for a second. "But unfortunately it justifies our stage too..."

"Ooo, well lead on _Senpai_..." Naoto smiled brightly pleased at his choice. "Please forgive me if I'm a little off, the dress will not make this easy."

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Naoto only stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ladies and Gentleman, give them another clap. Let them set the pace of tonight." The slow, hollow beat kicked in as Souji gave a small count on a nod of the head. Once the main vocals came in they moved, moved with the same sync they had many years ago. It was a routine that came naturally to them, and considering on what the song meant, it was hard to forget. The smoothness of their routine even in their current attire made everyone watching look in awe at their performance, it was as far as you can get to a traditional first dance, but considering their relationship, traditional was long forgotten since they started dating. Their dance continued as gasps and murmurs of admiration came from the guests who had their eyes on them. As the song came to a wind down, their routine changed as they ended up in each other's arms. Naoto gave him a small kiss as everyone cheered.

"Not too bad if I say so myself..." Naoto nodded, a little flushed from the movement but still pleased with herself.

"Yeah definitely." The announcer took over again.

"That was amazing if I didn't say so myself! Anyway grab your dance partners, and let's get moving!" Guests started to move into pairs as Souji and Naoto nodded to each other.

"Kanji-kun." Naoto called, beckoned him over with a finger.

"Who me?" He blushed immediately. But Naoto only tilted her head waiting for him to come over. Souji however was about to walk out of the incoming crowd before he was intercepted by Rise.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Err..."

"I think you owe me at least one dance." Souji sighed playfully and was about to take Rise's hand when Nanako blindsided her and swiped the former leader's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. Rise blinked at the sheer audacity of his 'Little Sister' but then giggled as she bounced after them, might as well make the most of it.

"Should we go Chie?" Yosuke asked martial artist. She shrugged but gave him a grin, taking his offering hand.

"Yeah sure, let's go Yukiko." The owner of the Inn nodded as she was pulled with them, the trio went on to the floor.

The slow song played, as meaning everyone was in close proximity. With Naoto leading, she and Kanji glided along the dance floor.

"Thank for the support Kanji-kun, the amount of help you and your family put into this wedding was really amazing." Kanji laughed nervously still blushing at their close proximity.

"Heh, don't mention it. Mostly my Ma' doing the work." Naoto shook her head, dismissing it.

"Kanji-kun, Souji told me how much effort you all put in." She stopped for a minute, examined his face. "Are you still nervous around me after all these years?"

"I-I..."

"Well?"

"Yeah, I am. I've never seen you so different but yet familiar before, Souji's one lucky guy." Naoto's cheeks tinted pink over her makeup then she let it off a small smirk.

"Yeah he's lucky, he hasn't done enough to deserve me yet, and this is only another test for him." Kanji only laughed.

She looked to the side, seeing Souji dancing away with Nanako and Rise, struggling to get three people into a slow dance but they were managing.

"So Kanji I have a question for you?"

"Hmm?" Naoto's smile turned dark.

"What did it say in that book?" Kanji instantly grew several shades reds of the memory of the words and pictures in the book came flooding back.

"Souji will be mad if I told you." She laughed.

"Don't worry, I have your back." Kanji thought about it for a minute, weighing up his options. While he would never want to throw his former Senpai under the bus, he couldn't lie to Naoto. He sighed.

"Like there were stories of you and... err Souji doing stuff with the occasional small detailed notes..." Naoto instantly caught on and blushed heavily.

"Say no more Kanji, I get it. Thanks for being honest."

"Did you think Senpai would have lied to you?" Naoto grinned, similar to Souji's.

"No, you are just easier to interrogate than Yosuke or Souji-kun." The crafter was left speechless, he just got played. As soon as he realised what happened the song ended. "Anyway, thanks for the dance Kanji-kun, I'm sure we'll get another one before the night is over." She smiled brightly, pulling away from his grip.

Kanji just sighed.

"Man she's a handful. How is Souji going to cope?"

Naoto quickly got to the trio of her husband, Rise and Nanako. "Would you mind if I hijack my husband for a moment?" The two women nodded happily seemingly satisfied from time they spent with him. Souji looked at her curiously; she shot him a dangerous look.

"Let us go dear husband." She pulled him away. A short walk away, they sat down at the table where Naoto's grandfather was currently situated at.

He looked on cheerfully at the two, seeing them in bright spirits. "Ah it's been so busy for you two, I haven't been able to get some words in and congratulate the lucky couple."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"It's a pleasure to have you here Shirogane-san." He laughed.

"Are you still calling me that my dear grandson-in-law?" Souji had a small flash back to the first time they interacted alone and shivered slightly.

"Yeah, bad habits die hard." Naoto scoffed.

"I wonder why that was." Dark sarcasm laced in her words. Souji coughed uncomfortably while Matsuda chuckled.

"Again I apologise for that display. I was just being protective over you, since you are the shining star of the Shirogane family." Naoto blushed slightly.

"That doesn't excuse what you did grandpa. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the wedding." He nodded graciously.

"Yes! The sea of colours and interesting people make it a fascinating event. I had no idea your social outreach was so broad Nao-chan." The younger sleuth shook her head.

"Actually that's incorrect. This is mostly from Souji's social status. He's quite the social butterfly even though he would never openly admit it." Souji rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I just do a lot of errands for people, and when they found out I was engaged they wouldn't stop bugging me about the ceremony until I told them when and where it was. Not like it bothers me but I'm not such a fan of SO many people making a fuss of me. I get enough of it from Naoto and the rest of the team by extension." Naoto stroked his arm.

"I'm not that bad. You always put yourself into a situation where I have to make an issue of you, so you only have yourself to blame for these problems."

"I'm just glad to see you so happy Nao-chan." Matsuda interrupted.

"What?"

"As someone who has seen you grow up and take on many different roles due to the hardships life throws at you, ever since you met Souji-san here, you've smiled. Which is not often at all. I'm proud that you've finally been able to find happiness and enjoy it." He turned to Souji. "I'm happy to see you've taken care of Nao-chan so well."

Souji just laughed. "I think she takes care of me for the most part." Naoto squeezed his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Souji-kun." She said lightly.

Souji tinted pink at her public affection. "Thanks..."

"So there you two are." Dojima and Souji's parents came up to the table.

"Hey Uncle, Mum, Dad, are you all enjoying it?" Souji pivoted on his chair to face them.

"It's been wonderful, foods great, music is excellent and the location is fantastic. Who would have thought Inaba would have a place like this." Hiroki said.

"Also thank you for Shirogane-san for the helping us get to the wedding and paying for a hotel where we can stay."

Matsuda just smiled. "I know the Seta family put a lot of the resources into the wedding even though you don't have as much."

Maori turned to Naoto with a sunny smile, "Also Naoto, you look absolutely beautiful, it's definitely you in there and you look so cute!"

Naoto flushed heavily and muttered a "Thank you..."

"Yeah, you've grown up a lot since the original case in Inaba. You put so much work into yourself. You were so promising back then, only your pride standing in the way of your progress but now, you've done so much to improve. Everyone in the Inaba police force is proud, well the decent ones anyway." Naoto nodded, her blush getting deeper.

"It means a lot from you Dojima-san."

"Don't mention it, I'm being honest, you've done everything you can and looked after Souji-kun in the process."

Souji turned to Matsuda. "See, told you so."

The elder Shirogane laughed.

"So where is the honeymoon then?" Hiroki asked.

"Ah, we are heading to London. I've only been there once for a case but I've always wanted to go for a holiday. We both speak English really well so we won't have any problems getting around."

Maori put her hands together. "London is an amazing place. Me and Hiroki spent a few months there for work, it's just really busy."

Hiroki nodded. "Make sure you check out all of the sights and such. Also the romantic spots are beautiful too, I'm sure you'll appreciate them Naoto-chan."

"From what I've heard it's pretty good, I'm going to have to trust Naoto on this, I'm going in blind."

There was a snicker from the younger sleuth. "Well nothing new there. Without me you would have lost where with all."

Souji sighed.

I'm gonna go catch up with the gang, see everyone in a bit." He lifted himself up before moving away from the family. He took out a minute to check out the crowd and the people it consisted of. Recognisable faces like Kou, Daisuke, Yumi and Ayane were all present. Ai was somewhere within the crowd thought she seemed a little off. Naoki was also present, Definitely a lot happier than her was in his school years. Souji smiled to himself at the progress everyone had made over the years.

He walked into the other members of the Investigation team, they were currently discussing amongst themselves about the reception.

"Hey guys." The team shot him various smiles, it's the first time they've gotten him on his own throughout the day.

"Welcome Leader. How is the celebration treating you?" Even though he shrugged nonchalantly his face still had the same care free smile.

"Not bad, I'm a little sad that Teddie couldn't make it." The team agreed collectively.

"Something to sort out in the TV World but he wasn't clear what it was." Yosuke replied.

"Well how do we know nothing's happened to him?" Chie asked.

"You know what that bear is like, he said he's fine this morning so whatever he's doing is just time consuming. I asked him one last time before we left but it was the same reply. He wouldn't be done for another couple days."

Souji raised an eye brow in thought. "We could always go down and see him, shouldn't be much of an issue if it's before I fly." The team agreed.

"And Marie?"

Yukiko smirked. "Have you wondered why you have amazing weather on your Wedding Day?"

"Point taken."

"So Partner, how does it feel to actually be married and all, you are the first one out of all of us so you need to tell us what it's like?" Souji sighed.

"Work, too much of it." Everyone laughed at his exasperation.

"So..." Yukiko started, "About that story that Yosuke was telling over dinner. What is in that book?" Souji looked around nervously while Kanji blushed and Yosuke just smirked.

"Knowing Souji-senpai it's probably something perverted." Rise cut in, again.

"Hey! At least I keep my tendencies to myself, unlike Yosuke and Teddie." Yukiko shrugged.

"I can't argue with that, but really what's in there?" Souji was about to shrug it off before Yosuke pitched in.

"Basically to cut a long story short, I think the time along from his girlfriend caused him to do all sorts of 'you know what' stuff in that book and me and Kanji saw and read what was in there." Souji blushed, turning away while Chie and Yukiko looked shocked. Rise however was completely un-phased. Chie's face changed from shocked to curious.

"Any details?"

Yosuke put his hand to his chin in thought. "Well I remember a bit where they were wrapped up in each other with the caption in the text saying 'Naoto-chan, had fun playing dirty? I love making a mess of you.'" The connotations of the comment made clear as everyone's imaginations ran through what it meant.

"Err..."

"What is everyone discussing about?" Everyone looked at the detective bride in shock. She smiled sweetly in return.

"N-Naoto?" Souji stammered, her smile turned to confusion.

"Is there something amiss?"

"No!" The group said collectively, Naoto looked on suspiciously before letting it go.

"Have you all enjoyed the ceremony?" She asked intently. The team nodded and agreed in unison. "I'm glad to hear. The night should be winding down soon so don't be surprised when people start to leave."

This piqued Souji's interest. "I didn't realise the time..." Checking the watch he noticed how late it was.

"Man, didn't know so much time flew when we we're having fun." Yosuke quipped stretching his arms out.

"Yeah it has been long day. I'm surprised you're still up on your feet Naoto-kun." Yukiko seemed concerned about the sleuth.

"To be honest Yukiko-Senpai, I've socialised so much I need to rest my brain." She gave a small smile, " But I couldn't be any happier at the attendance."

"You know we wouldn't miss the wedding right?"

Naoto turned to Chie, her smile just a little brighter. "The investigation team was the first ones on my list, don't tell my Grandpa that."

The investigation team laughed heartedly while Souji only grinned. He took a quick look at Naoto, who had gotten through the day relatively unscathed. Her dress was still in pristine condition and her makeup was as good as it was when he saw it at the altar. Souji already had his tie undone with the top two buttons of his suit shirt unbuttoned.

"Souji-kun?" He looked up to see Naoto beaming at him. "I'm going to sort out Grandpa's travel terms and see if anyone else needs our assistance. You can relax here?" Souji shook his head.

"No I'll go and sort it out; you have been on your feet all day. Take the time to rest please." She gazed at him for a second before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, you will be ok right?" He got up and put a hand to her shoulder.

"When am I not?"

"Whenever you are alone with Grandpa."

"Touché."

Souji walked over to the table with all of the parents and guardians, still discussing all the things to do with the family.

"Ah Souji-kun!" Maori called as she saw her son walk over. "Nice that you are here, we were just talking about children names."

The former leader just waved the comment away with a faint blush. "Stop it, the last thing I need is Naoto freaking out about kids. This wedding is hard enough for her as it is."

This time Yakushiji was with Matsuda as they were talking.

"Ah Yakushiji-san, sorry I haven't caught up with you during the whole ceremony." The silverette bowed his head.

"No, I should be giving my apologies. I've been running around for Shirogane-sama during the whole event; however I have seen all the major aspects like the vows. I must admit Seta-san, I was completely taken back by your speech before the delivery of the rings, made me cry a little. Using such an old story, what relevance does it have to you and Naoto-sama?"

Souji laughed. "Well it's a story I told her when we first got together so we use it once and a while when we refer to ourselves in folklore."

"Hum, interesting. I would never have thought Naoto-sama would be interested mythical Japanese history in that sense. Never mind, how are you feeling with you and Naoto-sama's new arrangement?"

"I think we are just carrying on as normal, we plan on moving to a small house depending on what school I'm teaching at. There are a few places I've currently applied for so I'm confident in getting them." Yakushiji nodded in approval.

"I'm glad to hear you are making progress Seta-san. Lovely to know that plans on settling down between you two is going well. The Master has been filling in the details and your family is quite proud of you."

"To be fair I don't know what they're proud about." Souji laughed sheepishly. "At the end of the day, I need to make my mark just as much as everyone else, We'll see how it goes. Anyway way I'm here about your travel arrangements."

Yakushiji smiled. "Ah yes, don't worry about that, we have a car sorted for both families as the original plan was to have a parents' congress at the Estate but everyone has been having so much fun it might be delayed until tomorrow when everyone gets some rest."

"That's fair enough, things are beginning to wind down and Naoto wanted to get the relevant stuff sorted for people. What about our friends?"

"Yes, we have a car for them too; I'm assuming they are still going to the Amagi Inn?"

"Yep"

"Excellent, when you are ready to round everybody up for leaving then notify me so we can inform the transport."

"I think it should be soon actually, Naoto was talking about people leaving so I'm sure it will be the case."

"Yeah it's already started."

"Speak of the devil."

Naoto came in view with Nanako's arm looped with hers. "Some of the guests have already started giving their graces and departing. I've just been with Nanako-chan doing pleasantries and making sure that they have no problems leaving."

Souji gave the thumbs up. "Awesome, right speaking of people leaving, should we start rounding everyone up to go?" Naoto nodded.

"Yes it is getting late." She turned to the Estate secretary. "Yakushiji-san if you please?"

The family secretary nodded and got up graciously.

"Big bro?"

"Yeah?"

"This wedding has been amazing. I've never seen you and big sis so happy in so long." Souji ruffled Nanako's hair, even with Nanako growing up so much; their relationship hadn't changed at all.

"And I've never seen my little sister look so cute." She smiled brightly before giving him a hug with so much force it knocked the wind out of him.

"Whoa-"

"Try not to kill my husband Nanako-chan, I actually need him." The younger sleuth teased.

"I won't..."

"Well well..." Matsuda slowly stood up, "Right, Nao-chan, I'm going to gather the Estate staff and we will prepare to leave, I will come and see you before you we go." Naoto nodded giving her grandfather a quick hug.

"We should be getting ready to go too if Matsuda-san is leaving." Hiroki interjected.

"Yes, Souji-kun, Naoto-chan..." The wedded couple looked at the groom's parents. "We are taking transport supplied by the Shirogane Estate so we'll be getting ready ourselves too." Souji still struggling under the grip of Nanako, tapped her on the shoulder hoping she would relent. "Nanako-chan?"

She looked up. "Yes Auntie?"

"Are you and my brother going back home?" She nodded, though a little sad.

"Yeah, he thought it was best to go home rather than put any more costs on everyone by staying out elsewhere."

"Hmm, just like him, well we are having a gathering at Naoto's family estate anyway. So we should see you early tomorrow regardless."

"I do remember Dad mentioning something about that. Are you going to be there Big Bro?"

Souji shook his head. "Not as far as I'm aware of..." He shot Naoto a look of question where she also shook her head also. "...I guess we arn't then, the first time I heard of it was today. We are busy tomorrow anyway."

"What are you guys gonna do?" The groom put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Something productive" Naoto shot casually.

"So no oils then?" Naoto's blush was instant, immediately going the darkest shade of red she could.

"E-Excuse me?" Naoto replied, completely flustered. Nanako just split looks between them.

"I don't get it..." She pulled the smaller Dojima off her husband.

"Come on Nanako, let's sure everyone will be ok leaving." Nanako was scooped away, still bewildered by their interaction.

"Yo Souji!" Kou, Daisuke, Yumi and Ayane came to him.

"Hey guys, are you all heading off now too?"

"Yeah we are, but it's been one hell of a party. Seeing Kou actually get to dance was worth it." Daisuke replied earning a punch in the arm.

"Hey I'm not that bad, plus I didn't see you do much better. Anyway..." He turned to Souji. "We just wanted to say congratulations before going, we didn't want you passed out an all before we got to say it."

Yumi scoffed. "Passed out? Please, he doesn't even drink and Souji has more than enough energy just for a wedding ceremony."

"Yes, plus the whole thing was beautiful, I've never seen you dress up before Souji-senpai but you looked really good." Ayane added.

Kou grinned. "Flirting with a married man Ayane-san, that's brave..." Ayane faced him, completely mortified. "He's only had his new status for a few hours."

"No way!" The small group laughed.

"Actually on a slightly off topic note, seen Ai-chan anywhere?" Souji asked, Kou shuffled awkwardly.

"Yeah, she was here earlier but she didn't stay for too long. It seems she was slightly agitated about something."

"Fair enough, hope she's alright though-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Kanji-kun!" Souji sighed in exasperation hearing the ruckus at the hall door.

"I guess that's our last call. Souji take care and hit us up when you get back from the honeymoon and all, we want to catch up before you leave Inaba." Souji smiled, happy they made it. Souji, Daisuke and Kou bumped knuckles.

"Take care of yourself guys." The two sportsman nodded. Yumi gave the former leader a hug followed by Ayane.

"Congratulations again Souji-kun!"

"Yeah I'm sure you and Naoto-kun will be happy."

"Thanks everyone, it means a lot." The group waved and walked towards the exit. Souji looked around; the hall now suddenly a lot emptier than it was before. He grinned at how effective Kanji was at getting people to leave. While he wouldn't mind the party going on for a while long, some quiet time with people not congratulating him would be nice. He collapsed into a larger chair and closed his eyes for a second, giving them a much needed rest.

"Souji-kun?" He opened one eye to see his bride standing over him, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine, just giving my brain a quick rest." She took a seat in the chair next to him in a similar way he did.

"That's fine, did you enjoy today?" Souji leaned his head back.

"Of course, it would have been pretty sad if I couldn't like my own wedding right?" That pulled a chuckle out of the sleuth.

"I guess that's true. The team is just sorting out people leaving..." She turned to see the now empty hall with only staff tidying up. "I think it's the first time we've been alone all day."

Souji raised an eye brow. "So now I can start with the jokes?" However the look he got was clearly un-amused. "I guess not..."

She did reach for his hand and put hers over it. "Souji-kun?" He turned to her again but she was leaning over, invitingly. Her lips pursed just slightly, it was a wordless question but demanding of his attention. Who was he to refuse...

Souji leaned over himself, meeting her half way and kissed her softly. She mewed in response instantly, satisfied she had his sensual touch, something she's missed for most of the day. Her free hand tentatively moved to his cheek, pulling him ever closer deepening the kiss. After a moment, that seemed like an eternity, she backed away slightly, enough so she could take in some air but close enough so their breaths still mingled. With another husky whisper of his name she pulled him in for another deep kiss, trying to show all of her love and affection while they still had a moment to themselves. They closed their eyes, losing themselves to their passion.

"Ahem..." The couple's eyes shot open, their personal bubble burst suddenly, dragging them back to reality. They pulled away slowly looking to the small crowd of people who were currently waiting for them. The crowd consisted of the two families of the wedded couple and the Investigation Team. Kanji, Yukiko and Nanako all sporting blushes at such open displays of affection (Naoto has a strict policy about affection in front of the Investigation Team, basically none) while the families had bright smiles knowing the stress of the wedding hasn't strained their affection for each other. The rest of the investigation team just smirked knowingly.

Naoto flushed heavily and withdrew under everyone's gaze while Souji smiled with a small tint of pink in his face.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Yosuke just winked at him.

"I think the only thing you're waiting for is for us to leave so you and Naoto-kun can have private time."

"Yeah let's leave these love birds be, we'll see them tomorrow anyway." Chie added.

Souji got up, and gave a small stretch. "Thanks everyone for attending, I'm sure it wouldn't have been as fun without you guys, or as efficient." Everyone laughed which brought a smile to Souji's face.

 _'It just shows how many people care for us. We are very lucky...'_

"Any time Partner, just keep her happy, or we won't hear the end of it." The former leader smirked.

"Yeah I know."

"Speaking of leaving, I noticed how tired Naoto-sama and you were so I called your vehicle ahead of ours." Naoto stood up, finally recovered.

"There was no need for that Yakushiji-san, we were fine until everyone left-" Matsuda interrupted her.

"Now now Nao-chan. This day has been all about you and your loved one and you both have spent more time worrying about everyone else rather than about yourselves. And it's obvious by your..." He coughed with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "...Display it's something that you both need to get off your chests as they say." Members of the small crowd snickered at his comment bringing a flustered glare from the younger detective.

Souji shrugged "I can't real argue with that."

"Excuse me everyone!" Someone called from the entrance of the hall. "I have the car for Shirogane-sama and Seta-san." Matsuda turned to the couple.

"Go, so you can spend some time together." Naoto looked at Souji, then the crowd then the driver at the door.

"Go on Naoto-kun, you deserve it." Rise's words from before the wedding echoed in her head. She took Souji's hand in hers.

"Souji-kun let's go, Yakushiji-san can sort out stuff here."

He raised an eye brow. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Let's go!"

The young detective pulled Souji out of the room barely given him time to say goodbye to everyone as they hurried out of the hall.

"So do you think we'll actually see them tomorrow?"

Everyone collectively came to the same conclusion. "No."

* * *

 **Phew, I'm done. From Chapter 9, Seta-Gane Shorts can contain stories of post marriage. There is a lot of little references to other fics I'd done here interwoven in this. Almost like a greatest hits! Anyway, there is still work to be done, and I've had some shorts I've wanted to do or have finished already that were waiting on this piece. So now this is done I can upload them!**

 **First Night coming soon.**


End file.
